The Saints Cant Save You Now
by punkkhaos
Summary: Saint Patrick's Day is a day of celebration for Kevin Ryan and by the grace of god he has the day off. Alcohol and temptation are always a great mix, add one Javier Esposito laying sprawled across the bar, what will the outcome be? ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was Saint Patrick's Day and by some good grace of god, Gates had let us all off for the next day. Of course with the holiday at our feet Castle had gone out of his way to make sure we all attended the Old Haunt to "celebrate properly". The whole bar was packed with everyone decked out in some form of green and the alcohol was flowing generously. Being later in the night so ever want to have a least a little buzz and everyone was enjoying themselves, I know I was. Being the Irishman I am Saint Patrick's Day (no matter how commercial) is something I look forward to every year and now that Castle has become part of everyone's life this holiday is even better. Castle being part of the 12th (no matter how official or unofficial he is) he completes us and makes Beckett happy, even though she won't admit it.

I was making my rounds throughout the bar talking to anyone whose face I recognized, meaning I've been busy since the first green tinted beer was shoved my way. It took me a while but finally I was able to make it back to the booth that Castle and Beckett were tucked in.

"Kevin! Where have you been?" Castle was decked out from head to toe in green, so much so I would have thought he was the one who was Irish

"I've been making my rounds and getting as drunk as a skunk." I said as I finished off my last of the beer.

"Tis the season my friend, I've been attempting to little miss party pooper over here to take some shots!" Castle practically screamed over the music as he jammed a finger in Beckett's direction rolling her eyes she spoke, "I'm fine with my wine, thank you very much."

I laughed the tension between was fantastic, they honestly need to get together and fuck already. I was holding the empty glass careful in my hands, should I go get some more? Before my mind or even my feet could decide, I was interrupted.

"Kevin, have you seen Espo anywhere? He said he was going to try and find you." Hum, I was wondering where Javi was, he's not the biggest social drinker and the fact he wasn't sitting in the only booth tucked away surprised me. "No I haven't, here I'll go take and lap to find him and get more drinks."

I didn't even wait for them to answer; I just pulled myself up and began walking. After a lap I couldn't find Javi, had he left? I was making my way to the bar when I saw a large crowd screaming "Do it! Do It! Do it!"

Expecting to see some crazy college kid doing something stupid I stepped forward wanting to watch. What I did see was something that made my stomach do flips and my heart flutter. There in all his glory sprawled out on top of the bar was Javier Esposito. My breath caught in my throat, his button up was open and his well-toned chest was on display for the public. His head was thrown back making his Adams apple propionate as his chain that held his dog tags gently laid over his neck. This was better than anything I could dream and trust me I've had my fair share of sticky nights courtesy of dream Javier.

Stepping forward I opened my dry mouth, "Esposito, what are you doing?" He pulled his head off the bar and for a few seconds gave me a caught puppy look, but then he started grinning like the Cheshire cat.

" Kevvvv-." He was beyond wasted, gee how long was I gone? Moving even further past the small group of women ad some men, I fully approached Javier. I moved forward even closer to Javier in an attempt to pull them up and off the bar. I sure as hell know if I didn't he would be on my case tomorrow.

"You're Next!" Screamed some of obnoxious blonde behind me suddenly, she had a bottle of tequila ready was jumping up-and-down. Her general morale created the rest of the group to start cheering me on. If this had been maybe an hour and a half earlier before I'd had for beers maybe I would've known but they were true me on for, but right now I sure as hell didn't. The look of confusion on my face must've been enough, because the same blonde who screamed I was next made her way behind the bar and suddenly grab my tie pulling me forward and even closer to Javier's bare chest. The lady still had a tight grip on my tie as my eyes started over to look at Javier. He was just smiling at me with a look of bliss. The blonde was speaking rapidly; I didn't understand a word she was saying. My heart was beating so loud that anything from the outside was drowned out by the quick thump thump thump…

The moment my brain chose understand what the lady was saying was when her and the rest of the group screamed "Body shots!"

Suddenly something dropped in my stomach and the bars temperature went up by 60 degrees, they wanted me to do a shot off Javier? I threw a look his way in attempt to get him to respond, but when our eyes met they were cloudy and he was still smiling. The lady still hand my tie wrapped firmly in her hands as she poured the tequila on the delicate ridges of Javier's body. If I got out of this alive, I might have to take a personal day with my hand cause dear god. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the blondes' friend poured salt on top of Javi's left nipple and carefully place a lime wedge in his mouth.

"Okay honey, you know what to do? Or do you want me to give you a refresher on your buddy?" Her lips were pressed flat against my ear as she pulled me closer to her over the bar. Jealousy struck somewhere within me, the idea of this lady putting her lips all over Javi made me very angry. At this point my chest was pressed against Javier's upper tights. The touching, no matter how many layers of clothing were in-between us caused my nipples to harden in excitement. Thankfully the rest of me I had in control…. Barely.

"I think I'm good." I choked out as she only loosened her grip on my tie, but never actually letting go. She cocked her head prompting me as I let out a strangled breath. I threw Javier another look at some last ditch attempt to get this to stop, but Javier just smiled as if he was agreeing to let me do this.

"Come on honey, do it!" She pulled my tie forward making my nose almost gone into the tequila.. My breath was hot against Javier's stomach, letting out one final breath I brought my mouth down to the caramel stomach.

I swear to god my heart skipped a beat as Javier let out a little gasp. I followed the trail of tequila, letting it burn as it went down my throat. After the first second of my mouth being attached to his skin all thoughts of weary flew out of my brain and I obtained the 'fuck it' mentality.

I let my tongue go all over his abs, dipping into his navel as I lapped up the tequila. I took a few minutes to lavish in the fact my lips were touching his well-maintained abs. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head as I heard Javier making tiny whining noises. I carefully dragged my tongue up his abs, when I noticed Javier was holding his head up looking at me. Deciding to make a show I kept eye contact with him as mouth lapped up the remainder of the drink. Making my way up to his taut nipple that was covered in salt I took my sweet time. My tongue circled his nipple before my mouth went down to suck the hard bud.

My hands were still under me pressing against the bar and the gentle tugging of my tie anchored me to my surroundings. I spent a good amount of time on his nipple, letting it harden from the attention in my mouth. Keeping the eye contact i watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his head hit the bar with a hard thump! I bit into the flesh giving a gentle tug letting the tip of my tongue brush against the tip. Since I had his nipple in my mouth it suppressed the moan that was coming out of my throat, my pants were getting incredibly tight. I was pretty sure if I keep this up I was going to bust threw my zipper. I was up on my tip toes and was leaning up on the bar. At this point I had one hand sprawled over the previously licked areas of Javier's abdomen and was gently holding on.

Once I fully licked up all the salt on Javier's nipple I dragged my mouth up. I stopped on his collar bone letting my hot breath ghost over the strong bone. I waited a few moments teasing Javier as he let out a loud moan, wait did he actually like this? He must just be drunk. I placed my mouth full on Javier's collar bone and began to suck hard; I was going to make right now count. By this point I had moved my hand out from under me and laid it gracefully on the waist band of his jeans, my thumb grazed the skin, gently teasing. Pulling back my mouth made a wet pop; I grazed my tongue over the spot that was turning purple. Not wasting anymore time I moved my mouth up to Javier's pushing my lips roughly against his. I completely forgot about lime in his mouth, until I slid my tongue across his lips asking for access and was greeted with the citrusy flavor.

I quickly took the lime out of his mouth a bit into it and threw it somewhere in the bar. Forgetting the body shot, the bar, and the people I went back to his lips: this time with a little more gusto. I felt a hand slip up my head and plant a strong grip into my hear, Javier was pulling me closer. My tongue slid over his lips again asking for entrance to his warm mouth, this time I was met with his tongue. I let out a moan as I felt Javier suck hard on my tongue. If I died today, I'm fine with this being my last hoorah. I went up on my tip toes to get a better angle of Javier's mouth, my heart skipping a beat when Javier let out a little whimper. Our tongues battles for dominance as we both got deeper into the hot kiss. Javier had taken to gently rubbing my scalp as one of his hands made his way down back in a half assed attempt to well, grab my ass. My pants were straining beyond belief, if this goes on any longer I'm not going to last.

"Esposito! Ryan!" Someone yelled, I jumped back from Javier as he almost fell off the bar. Whipping around I made eye contact with Beckett and a smirking Castle in tow. A good portion of the bar was looking at us and cheering us on. Esposito had managed to sit up on the bar, letting one hand shoot out and grab my shoulder to keep him from going forward.

"Well Ryan, you sure are thorough with body shots aren't you?" Castle said with a grin. I was blushing so hard, that I felt like I was surrounded with fire. Javier had managed to slide his way off the bar without breaking anything. Beckett went on speaking, but I zoned out as I felt him put is hand in the back pocket of my jeans and gently squeeze my ass. I suppressed a moan for what felt lie the millionth time, he leaned forward and letting his hot breath ghost my ear.

"You want to get out of here?" Esposito asked as his teeth bit my ear all while making sure to press himself against the rounds of my ass. This time I let out a strangled moan and whipped around and grabbed his shirt pressing my mouth against his, letting out a whisper I responded,

"Dear God yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hailing a cab in record time and jumped in giving the guy directions to my place since it was closer. The moment my ass hit the seat of the cab, Javier had his hands all over me. His hand went straight for my zipper rubbing it fiercely, I hissed because the teeth of my zipper were eating into my cock.

"Javi, we're going to scar the poor cab driver." I stated while throwing my head back, Javier had attached his lips my throat as was licking little circles.

"Kev, its Saint Paddy's day and I have my shirt open; the guy knew what he was getting when he picked us up." His hand had roamed up under my shirt and tweaked a nipple making me moan. He didn't stop there he used his other hand to wrap around my head and bring my lips to his.

Pressing hard on my nipple I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he sucked my tongue hard. Our tongues battled as I moved my hands to Javier's chest returning the favor and playing with his nipples. He moaned into my mouth and moved a little closer to me, grinding his bulge into the side of my leg letting me know how hard he was. I let my hand slither down and over his well-maintained abs and to his bulge.

Javier moaned quite loudly and threw his head back letting go of me quickly, "Right there Kev, right there."

I wasted no time at all, I kept palming him as moans poured out of his mouth like a fountain,"Uh more Kev more."

Growling I went forward slamming him into the door of the cab. Our legs were all squished in, but at this point I didn't care. I was going to ravish this man six ways to Sunday. I was about to go for his collar bone when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh um, that will be $12.65." That pour cabbie, we were probably the last thing he wanted to see tonight. Though in a city like New York you never know, I just threw a twenty his way to even the score.

Getting yanked out of the cab by an extremely horny Javier was something I never knew I wanted until now, because holy damn it's hot. Instantly attaching himself to me, Javier slipped his hands in the back pocket of my jeans taking a squeeze.

"Hurry up there Kev; otherwise we'll be finishing out here." Javier practically purred as he tried (and failed) at getting a hand actually down the back of my pants. My feet began to move before my brain could say anything, and in a flash I was dragging Javi into my buildings elevator. Luckily no one decided to take a ride the same time as us; because the moment those silver doors shut I had Javi pinned against the wall.

Biting his ear I thrusted my groin towards his making him moan and begin to push back. Hooking my hands around his wrists I pulled his arms above his head and held them there as my focus went to his lips, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

I was talking so much I almost missed the ding of the elevator telling us it was on my floor. With one sift pull I had Javi following me and whimpering the whole way.

"Kev, hurry please. I need you now." He choked out as he pressed his hard on against my ass. "You distracting me isn't going to make this go any faster," I commented as I jammed the keys into the door praying it wouldn't stick this time.

Swinging open on the first push I chuckled, I guess Saint Patrick really had my back today. Javier whipped me against my now closed apartment door, beginning to work his drunken hands at unbuttoning my shirt. His patience was wearing thin cause next thing I knew he ripped it open sending buttons flying each and every way. Normally I would have chastised him for ruining an Armani shirt, but given this was something I've been wanting forever, I'm fine with a ruined shirt.

"Need you now," Javi whispered as he began to kiss down my chest. Taking one of my nipples into his mouth he began to mimic the actions I did in the bar. Swirling his tongue over the hard bud he bit gently into the flesh enticing a moan from me.

"Javier, please don't fuck with me."

Javi snorted, "Trust me Kev, I want to fuck with you."

Growling I thrusted forward sending Javier to the floor, straddling his tights leaned over and captured his lips again. Slipping my hands down his torso again my hand went straight to his belt buckle working it quickly. Holding back groans I undid the buckle and worked his zipper down in a flash.

"Javi, are you sure?" I questioned. Javier rolled his eyes and thrusted his groin up to meet mine, I moaned and fell to his chest. "Kev, I'm sure as hell."

Wasting no time I pulled his pants down to his knees and instantly began rubbing the bulge straining against his pale blue underwear. I looked at his teasingly as I hooked a finger in the waistband and slowly began to pull the underwear down. I didn't break eye contact as his cock sprang out, leaking and red I lowered my head to the prominent vein and gently licked from the bottom to the tip. Javier's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a throaty moan. Kitten licking the tip I engulfed the cock and bobbed my head down letting the cock hit the back of my throat, Javi's hand shot out and placed a hand on the back of my head keeping it in place.

I let the cock lay on my tongue as pre cum flowed down my throat, after a few moments I started to gag and Javier laced his fingers into my hair and pulled me up. Smirking, my mouth made its way around Javier's hard on again, sending vibrations through the cock. I wasted no time moving all the way down his cock until my nose was nestled in the thick bush of his pubic hair. His cock touched the back of my throat; I let my mouth just stay there. The taste of Javier in my moan made me moan, sending more vibrations through Javier. His hips thrusted forward sending more pre cum down my throat, gagging I pulled my head up making a popping sound.

I pushed up from Javier's abdomen and straddled his legs. His eyes opened up his mouth was slightly parted, "come on Kev you have to suck my dick more than that."

I rolled my eyes and began unbuttoning my jeans. I didn't break eye contact with Javier making a little show of it as I slowly undid the button that held my jeans; my nimble fingers worked the zipper gently pulling it down allowing the tip of my wet penis to show.

"Commando...hot Kev. Hot."

I didn't respond to him at all, I kept the teasing up. I brought my up to my nipple tweaking it, letting my head roll back. Moaning I let my hand travel carefully down my chest and let it linger an inch above my cock. In a burst of energy I shot my hand down and grasped my painfully hard cock, I let out a throating moan. I could feel Javi thrusting his hips up in some desperate attempt to get friction, the sight of Javier on his back and practically withering made me only harder.

Pumping my cock I sat on his thighs, just watching Javier looking at me with a sort of fire in his eyes. He kept licking his lips and rutting his hips up to get friction from me.

"Fuck Ryan, fuck me please."

I raised my eyebrow and bent down ghosting his ear, "Are you sure?"

He let out a whine, "Yes, please!"

"Condom?" I questioned.

"Back pocket, wallet" He moaned as he thrusted his hips up again. I snickered as I moved my hands around the pool of jeans that was at his feet, "Well boy scout, good thing you're always prepared."

"Nah Special Forces, bro", he gasped painfully.

I pulled the condom out of his wallet and threw it in the direction of my kitchen and ripped the packaging open in a flash. Pumping my cock a few times I rolled the rubber over the tip and to the base, letting the feeling of a simple touch inching me closer to orgasming. I moved backed on his legs and fully removed the pants fully from Javi's legs allowing me to spread them further apart.

"Javi, lube?" He moaned again, sending waves of pleasure down my spine.

"Just fuck me."

"But-"

"I said fuck me."

I moaned as planted kisses along his jaw line, that was so hot. I pulled the rest of my pants and let my cock rub against his; I could feel the pre cum against my abdomen. Trailing the kisses down his chest I could vaguely taste the alcohol on his stomach; I stopped right above his cock and began sucking. Letting the skin come into my mouth I sucked and sucked, letting the blood come to the surface of the skin, marking Javier as mine. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head, Javi was mine. At least I hope or dear god how I hope.

"Stop teasing me" Javi gasped.

Deciding enough was enough I brought my head back and spread his legs, letting me get sight of his hole. Moving forward on my knees I placed the head of my leaking cock against his hole letting him feel how much I was leaking and it was at least some lubrication. We were both panting hot and heavy, letting our emotions finally pour out in the form of hot and steamy sex. I pressed my leaking cock gently against his entrance asking for some non-verbal go ahead, upon looking up Javier nodded quickly giving me the go ahead.

Moving slowly I pressed harder into his entrance, letting him slowly take me in, I moaned at the tight feeling of his ass. Slowly inching further in until I was skin to skin with Javier, I paused. Javier squirmed under me for a few moments as he adjusted to my size, I'm going to savor this for the rest of my life.

"Move… Please" Javier panted; it was music to my ears. I didn't reply, but I did what he was asked. I began to pull out until just the tip of my cock was in, then I slammed back into Javier hitting a bundle of nerves that caused Javi to have his back curve off the floor making him moan in ecstasy.

Setting a steady rhythm I kept pushing in and out aiming and hitting prostate in a furry emotion. At some point Javi had wrapped his legs around my torso keeping me in the rhythm I set. Pounding harder and harder with every thrust, I could feel Javi's cock twitch in between us and his breathing turn into gasps. He was almost there and quite frankly so I was. The feel of Javier rounded me and the little whimpers and moans he was making was the cherry on top of this sundae. My lips went to his collar bone sucking hard and leaving more of my mark on him. I leaned down further connecting our naked chests together allowing myself to get a better grip on Javier. Going harder and faster my thrusts began to get sloppier as the burn in the pit of my stomach was getting hotter. Javi began meeting my thrusts in an attempt to get more friction; everything was getting tighter and hotter. Pretty soon I hit my climax sending myself into moments of euphoria as my seed spirted into the latex container, still thrusting I rode out my orgasm in attempts at getting Javi off. Moving my lips back to his I brought him into a heated kiss, sending in all my love and passion, letting him know where I stood.

With a yell of my name and one last thrust on my part Javier came squirting cum all over our chests, inching backwards I pulled out of Javier. Inching down his thighs I loved until I was face to face with his now flaccid cock. Ducking my head down I look the cock into my mouth sucking off all the cum with a pop. Moving my tongue to his stomach I lapped up all the cum, working up and back towards his lips.

Bringing him back into another kiss, this time I was gentler. It was my way of saying everything I could bring myself to tell him before. Moving off him to lay next to him on the floor we were both attempting to catch our senses up and come down for our high. Pulling off the used confirm I threw it in the direction of my kitchen and winced, as disgusting as it was I was way too tired to get up. Javier looked over to me with sleepy eyes and let out a breath, " I guess I understand now what 'fucked senseless' means."

Chuckling at Javier's sleepy ramblings, I tangled my fingers in Javier using my thumb to gently rub over his.

"Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Smiling I responded, "love you too."

If someone had told me I would have had told me what today held I would have said they were crazy. I guess the saints really do come through.


End file.
